Déjame amarte
by Toto Eyes Blue
Summary: Bella, embarazada, huye de Forks con el corazón destrozado por un chico. Allá, en Londres, tal ves encuentre un nuevo amor.TH
1. Sentimientos

**Summary: **Bella Huye, embarazada, de Forks, con el corazón roto por un chico. Allá, en Londres, tal ves encuentre un nuevo amor. TH

**Disclaimer**: Tooooooooodo le pertenece a Meyer (desafortunadamente), yo solo juego con los chicos un rato ;)

**Holitaas! Vaya! Segunda historia, ¡Y eso que publiqué la primera ayer! Todo un record. OK. Más vale que les guste eh? Jajaja no querrán romperme el corazón o si?**

**HERE WE GO!**

**Capítulo 1**

"Sentimientos"

Bella miraba, con los ojos cristalinos, como una pareja de chicos adolescentes compartían, apasionadamente, un beso. Él la tenía agarrada fuertemente de la cintura, y ella tenía las manos en el pecho del chico, sosteniéndose.

¿Por qué ella no podía tener el amor del chico al que amaba?

_Porque no eres su tipo. Acéptalo, el NO te ama._

Sí. Ella podía resultar ser atractiva para los chicos, pero a ella solo le interesaba uno.

Mike Newton. Chico ejemplar. Capitán del equipo de baloncesto y el chico más deseado del instituto. Ojos azules, como el mar mismo, y un cabello rubio ceniza que se veía suave. Alto, delgado, y el chico más amable.

El sueño de cualquier chica. Todas morían por él.

Bella Swan era una de ellas.

Bella se había enamorado de Mike al llegar a Forks, cuando decidió mudarse con su padre, Charlie, para no estropear el recientemente matrimonio de su madre, Reneé, con su padrastro, Phill.

Bella, en su primer día de clases, tropezó. Antes de caer, Mike la sostuvo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

_Debes de tener mas cuidado, linda._

Fueron amigos. Comían en la misma mesa, y tenían algunas clases juntos, pero nunca pasó nada.

Hasta hace dos días.

Hace dos días, Bella estaba sentada en el parque frente a su casa, leyendo _Cumbres Borrascosas_. No vio que Mike se acercaba, y chocó con él cuando trató de ir a casa por una manta. Mike volvió a sonreírle como siempre, y Bella se sonrojó. En un descuido, Mike la besó.

_Me gustas, _dijo Bella después.

Mike estaba serio, demasiado. Puso un cabello suelto del pelo de Bella tras su oreja y dijo:

_Búscame el lunes. Solo ahí te diré mi respuesta._

Y se marchó a paso lento.

Dos días habían pasado después de eso.

Hoy era domingo, así que mañana vería a Mike otra vez, con la respuesta en la palma de la mano.

Y eso era lo que aterraba y entristecía a Bella.

Si Mike hubiera estado enamorado de ella, se lo habría dicho. Sin embargo, se fue, sin decir nada que le diera esperanzas a Bella.

El lunes llegó rápido.

Bella caminaba por los pasillos, agarrando los libros contra su pecho. Biología, literatura, inglés…

El día pasó rápido, y ni rastros de Mike.

Aún cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo, no apareció.

- Vamos, Bella, tranquilízate- Trató de calmarla Jessica.

- Sí. De seguro se le hizo tarde- dijo Jake.

- ¿Qué tal si no? ¿Y si no quiere verme?

- Entonces, tendría que estar muy loco para no fijarse en alguien como tú.

- Jess tiene razón. Vamos, mírate. Eres guapa, dulce, inteligente…

Tal ves, si Bella no hubiera estado tan nerviosa, se habría dado cuenta de algo más en la mirada de Jake…

- Bella ¡mira!- chilló Jessica.

Bella miró, y vio a Mike parado en la puerta del comedor del instituto, con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho. Se acercó a ellos, y muchas de las chicas de ahí se le quedaron viendo, fascinadas.

- Bella…- susurró Mike.

Bella estaba roja como un tomate, y no vio venir la acción de Mike. La tomó de la cintura y la levantó del asiento. Bella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, y Mike aprovechó su desorientación y la besó.

Todos los que vieron la escena se quedaron plasmados, excepto Jessica, que lo había visto venir, y estaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Jake no tenía ningún gesto en la cara, solo miraba.

- Me gustas- dijo Mike cuando se separaron.

Y volvieron a besarse.

Tres meses habían pasado desde eso.

Bella y Mike eran felices. No cabían en su burbuja de felicidad.

Estaban en la casa de Bella, estudiando para el examen de biología. Bella estaba recostada en su cama, y Mike estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá.

- Bien… Veamos. Tenemos tres horas antes de que llegue tu padre, será mejor que empece…

Se calló al ver que Bella se sacaba la blusa.

- B-Bella…

Ella rió y puso uno de sus largos dedos en su boca.

- Quiero que hagamos el amor… Mike.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para besarla como nunca.

Esa noche fue inolvidable para ambos.

- Mike, yo… Estoy embarazada.

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella noche de pasión, y el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Bella se acercaba.

Mike no dijo nada.

- Mike… Di algo, por favor.

Esta ves la miró con furia y dolor.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?- gritó- ¿Que estoy feliz y que dejaré todos mis estudios por _ese _bebé? Pues no, Isabella.

- Mike… Yo…

- Lo que pasa es que _tú_ no pensaste en que esto nos arruinaría a ambos.

- ¿Qué… Qué dices?- preguntó Bella con la voz rota.

- ¿Que no lo ves? Maldición, Bella. Te amo, pero este bebé arruinará mi carrera de baloncesto y a ti tu carrera de literatura. ¡Lo sabes!

A Bella se le rompió el corazón.

- Pero Mike… Este será nuestro futuro- apuntó hacia su barriga.

Los ojos del chico se llenaron de furia.

- ¡Entonces vete! ¡Llévate a ese niño contigo!- rugió.

El corazón de Bella se iba destruyendo con cada palabra que decía Mike.

Sin embargo, no dejó que hiriera su orgullo.

- ¡Bien!- gritó- Me iré.

Por un breve segundo, los ojos de Mike se volvieron sorprendidos.

- Adiós, Mike- dijo con desdén Bella.

Vio que Mike trató de reclamar, pero Bella, rápidamente, se fue.

Mike pensó que Bella recapacitaría, pero no fue así.

Al próximo día, Bella huyó a Londres, donde estaba su madre y Phill.

Le dolió despedirse de sus amigos y de su padre, pero lo hizo.

Jake trató de hacer que se quedara.

- Quédate conmigo, Bells, yo puedo hacerte feliz. Yo te amo…

A Bella se le oprimió el corazón. Jake se veía tan destrozado…

Si tan solo pudiese corresponderle.

Pero no lo hacía.

- Adiós, Jake.

Y subió al avión.

Por el camino, se puso a pensar en cómo sería su vida ahora. No conocía a nadie allí, salvo a su madre. Suspiró y se preparó para dormir.

Solo estaba segura de una cosa:

No caería en las redes de nadie más.

Ella sería feliz con su bebé, sin ningún chico a su lado.

Qué equivocada estaba al pensar en que no volvería a encontrarse con el amor.

Después de todo, el amor es impredecible. Nuca sabes cuándo o dónde te llegará.

Solo sabes que lo hará.

**Ok, es todo por hoy.**

**El próximo capi será muuuuuyyy largo,así que prepárense.**

**Adiós!**

**Toto.**


	2. Nuevo comienzo

**HOOOLA! Yo otra vesss! Si, si, tal ves las estoy cansando pero hey! Todos me quien verdad *****u*? Bien, empecemos.**

**Disclaimer: **Toooodo es de Meyer ¡Maldita por hacer personajes tan irresistibles!

**Summary:** Bella Huye, embarazada, de Forks, con el corazón roto por un chico. Allá, en Londres, tal ves encuentre un nuevo amor. TH

**Que comience la acción!**

**Capítulo 2**

"Nuevo comienzo"

_Atención. Todos los pasajeros deberán abrochar sus cinturones. Estamos por aterrizar. Gracias._

Bella seguía dormida cuando muchas de las personas empezaron a bajar del avión. Se revolvía en sueños y decía incoherencias. Una suave mano se posó en su hombro, sacudiéndola.

Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. La luz del día le dolía en los ojos, pero vio que, frente a su cara, se hallaba un chico de unos veintitrés años.

- Hey, linda, es hora de bajar ya- le susurró dulcemente.

Bella bostezó y le dedicó una mirada avergonzada.

- Gracias.

- Soy Emmett- se presentó con una sonrisa. A Bella le pareció tierno ver los suaves hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Era un chico alto, mucho, y mas parecido a un gorila.

- Bella.

Emmett volvió a sonreírle. De pronto, su ceño se frunció y miró hacia su reloj de mano.

- Mmm… Tengo que irme. Un gusto conocerte, Bella. Tal ves nos veamos por ahí.

- Claro.

Cuando Emmett se marchó, Bella suspiró y tomó su mochila.

Tomó un taxi, le dio la dirección de la casa de su madre al taxista y partió.

- Se ve preocupada, señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó el taxista.

Ella le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

- Estoy bien- mintió.

Llegó a la casa de su madre. Bella le pagó al taxista y se despidió, este le dedicó una sonrisa antes de irse.

Bella tomó sus maletas y respiró profundo antes de ir a la entrada.

El aire del frío invierno le congeló el cuerpo. Se estremeció y apretó la bufanda contra su cuello. Se frotó las manos enguantadas y tocó el timbre.

- ¡Bella!- chilló su madre cuando abrió la puerta, y se lanzó contra ella.

La luna de miel con Phill le había sentado bien. Estaba más broceada, y se notaba más feliz. Sus ojos irradiaban felicidad, y estaba más delgada.

Bella la abrazó fuerte. Sí. Había echado de menos a su madre.

A sus espaldas, un tipo alto y sonriente abrazó a Reneé por la cintura.

- Hola, Phill- saludó Bella.

Phill sonrió y asintió.

- Oh, Bella, ¡será tan divertido que estés acá!- dijo su madre.

- Déjala respirar, Reneé- sonrió su padre.

- Oh, tu cállate, embustero.

Bella sonrió. Se notaban tan enamorados.

Y recordó a Mike.

Trató de no arruinarle la tarde a su madre, por lo que sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

Al día siguiente, Bella y su madre preparaban panqueques. Phill estaba leyendo el diario.

- Y, Bella, ¿tienes pensado estudiar aquí?- preguntó.

Ella no lo había pensado.

- Puede ser.

Reneé soltó un gritito de emoción.

- Será genial, Bella. ¡Oh! Ya quiero presentarte a Esme.

- ¿Esme?- preguntó.

- Sí. Es una amiga que conocí en clases de yoga. ¡Te encantará! Podrías juntarte con sus hijos. Ellos tienen tu edad y son muy agradables y muy dulces y…,

- Respira, mamá- dijo Bella.

Reneé se sonrojo.

_¡Vaya! Al fin se de quién lo saqué._

- Lo siento. Pero es enserio, Bella. Sus hijos son muy agradables. Tal ves los veas en la escuela.

- Sí, tal ves.

- Tú y Alice Cullen podrían llevarse bien. Es una chica agradable, aunque le encantan las compras.

_Oh oh. _

Primer día de escuela. A Bella se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Desde que había llegado a casa de su madre, su barriguita se notaba más, pero ellos creían que era porque comía mucho.

_Ojala fuese eso._

Y ahora, estaba frente a la sala de su primera clase, tratando de reunir fuerzas y poder abrir la puerta.

Cuando bajó del auto de su madre, pensó que podía hacerlo. Caminar por los pasillo, segura y con la cabeza en alto, como lo habría echo Jessica.

La extrañaba. Al igual que a Jake.

Abrió la puerta.

Y justo en el momento en que lo hizo, veinte cabezas se giraron a verla. Intentó no sonrojarse, pero falló. Trató de no mirar a los estudiantes y se centró en caminar bien y no tropezar.

- ¡Ah! Así que usted es la señorita Swan. Por ser su primer día, puede llegar tarde a mi clase. Ahora, siéntese.

Pensó que él le designaría el puesto, pero siguió con su clase como si ella no estuviera allí. Tragó saliva y buscó un puesto vacío. Había uno al lado de una chica menuda. Buscó otro, pero era el único libre. Suspiró en su interior y se sentó.

- Hola. Soy Bella Swan- le dijo a la chica.

Pareció un poco tímida para presentarse, pero, después de un rato, le estrechó la mano y la miró a través de sus enormes anteojos.

- Ángela Webber.

- ¡Señorita Swan! Deje de desconcentrar a mis alumnos y concéntrese usted en la clase.

- Lo siento.

Cuando tocó el timbre, todo salieron corriendo, como si se quemara la escuela. Bella, en cambio, se paró lentamente y se fue.

- Espero que no se vuelva a repetir, señorita Swan- le dijo el profesor.

_¡Que viejo mas amargado!_, pensó cuando salió.

Vio en su horario la siguiente clase, pero ese espacio estaba vacío. _Oh, Dios._ Seguramente le habían dado un horario erróneo. _Genial, volveré a llegar tarde. Ojala el profesor no sea un amargado como este._

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Se giró y vio a Ángela Webber mirarla con una sonrisa.

- Yo… Sí. Mi horario no dice qué clase me toca ahora.

Por un segundo, la confusión pasó por el rostro de Ángela, y después la sorpresa y diversión. Trató de disimular la risa, pero terminó echada en el piso, con una mano en el estómago.

- Yo… - no pudo seguir, la risa de Ángela le impedía hablar.

- Ay, Bella. Ahora no hay clases. Es el almuerzo. Por eso el hueco en blanco- le explicó.

- Oh- Bella en verdad parecía estúpida con esa expresión.

- Vamos- la tomó de la mano Ángela- Puedes sentarte conmigo.

La guió a una puerta grande de madera. La abrió y esta vez casi cien cabezas se posaron en ella. O tal ves más.

Bella quería salir corriendo, pero la mano de Ángela la arrastró a una mesa lago apartada de las otras. En la mesa habían dos chicos y una chica. El primer chico era parecido a una caricatura japonesa. El segundo tenía una expresión idiota en la cara, como si no supiera por qué estaba sentado ahí. La chica lucía la misma expresión.

- Chicos- dijo Ángela- ella es Bella Swan. Es nueva.

- Hola- saludó, incómoda., Bella.

- Un gusto conocerte, Bella- dijo el chico japonés- Soy Eric Yorkie.

-Él es Tyler, y ella es Lauren- siguió Ángela.

-Un gusto- dijo.

Tyler no la miró, y Lauren le dedicó una mirada asesina.

_¿Enemigos tan pronto?_, se burló en su mente.

Platicaron sobre muchas cosas… Bueno, ella, Ángela y Eric, ya que Tyler y Lauren solo hablaban entre ellos. Y Bella pudo escuchar como a veces se burlaban de los gafas de Ángela y el peinado de Eric.

_Par de idiotas._

El timbre volvió a sonar y todos los alumnos volvieron a correr a sus clases.

- Bien, Bella, nos vemos luego- se despidieron Ángela y Eric. Tyler y Lauren se fueron sin decir nada.

Bella se quedó sola y miró su horario. Biología…

_Genial._

Mientras caminaba al salón, pudo escuchar el llanto de una chica en el baño.

Se asomó y vio a una chica menuda y con los cabellos alborotados llorando. Su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía con cada llanto.

- Hey- dijo Bella, sorprendiendo a la chica.

La chica se paró y trató de disculparse. Tenía todo el rimel corrido y las mejillas estaban pálidas. Bella la retuvo del brazo antes de que huyera.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó.

- Na-nada- tartamudeó ella.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- A-Alice Cullen.

Bella abrió los ojos. ¿_Ella _era Alice Cullen? ¿Aquella chica que lloraba y gemía? Su madre le había dicho que era una chica muy alegre y con _mucha _energía. ¿Qué pasó con eso?

- Vamos, no llores. Yo soy Bella Swan.

Alice dejó de llorar un segundo.

- ¿Swan? ¿Eres la hija de Reneé?- hipó.

Bella le sonrió y asintió.

- Sí. Mi madre me ha contado mucha sobre ti.

Alice soltó una risa rota.

- Y mi madre me ha contado mucho sobre ti.

- ¿Me dirás que te pasa?

Alice lloró más fuerte.

- Es- es que tuve una pelea con mi novio Jasper. Dijo… ¡Dijo que no quería volver a verme en su vida!

Bella emitió un pequeño _Oh._

- Seguramente lo dijo en broma…- trató de calmarla.

- ¡No, lo dijo muy seguro!

Y siguió llorando.

- No, Alice, no llores. Si él no ve que eres lo más valioso que existe, entonces no es para ti- repitió Bella las palabras de su madre cuando le contó sobre Mike.

- ¿Tú… En verdad crees eso?- preguntó como una niña pequeña que acababa de descubrir de dónde vienen los bebés.

- Claro.

- ¡Tienes razón!- se paró, llena de vitalidad, y gritó con emoción- Él no es nadie si no se da cuenta de que valgo mucho más que la ropa que se compra.

_Vaya… Eso sonó extraño_, pensó Bella.

- ¡Iré y le diré que es un estúpido por no valorarme!

- ¡Así se habla, Alice!

Ambas salieron del baño corriendo. Alice con la determinación pintada en su rostro y Bella… Bueno, Bella era Bella.

- ¡Ey, Jasper!- le gritó Alice a un chico que venía saliendo del baño de hombres. La miró con amor y trató de abrazarla. Era un chico lindo.

- ¡Alice! Lo siento mucho, cariño. Nunca quise…

Alice estrelló su pequeño puño contra su cara. El tal Jasper se veía asombrado.

- ¡No me vengas con cariño!- gritó enojada Alice- ¡Eres un estúpido por no valorarme, y ahora me perdiste!

-Alice…- trató de hablar Jasper.

- Cuando te dije que debías cambiar tu ropa lo dije por que te amaba, no porque creía que eso no te hacía popular.

_¡Ah! Así que eso era. Ahora los comentarios extraños tienen sentido_.

- Alice, yo… Lo siento mucho, muñeca.

- Te amo, Jasper- se suavizó Alice. Tal ves era un poco bipolar- Y no quiero que cambies nada si no quieres.

Jasper sonrió.

- Yo también te amo, Alice.

Alice rió tontamente y se lanzó a sus brazos. Jasper la recibió y le dio un tierno beso.

_Aquí es cuando tu te vas, idiota. _Le gritó el subconsciente de Bella a Bella.

Trató de escabullirse e irse, pero Alice se separó se Jasper y la agarró del codo. _Para ser pequeñita, tiene fuerza,_ pensó.

- Mira, Jazz, ella es Bella Swan. La chica de la que nos habló mi madre.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Es un placer conocerte Bella. Soy Jasper Hale- sonrió.

- ¡Es muy linda!- se alegró Alice- Tal ves le pueda comprar ropa y…

-¡NO!- gritó Bella.

Alice la miró apenada y Jasper con una sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos, Bella!- suplicó- Sé que seremos muy buenas amigas. Quiero comprarle algo a mi futura mejor amiga y cuña…

- ¡Alice!- le tapó la boca Jasper.

Alice se libró de ella. Aunque no terminó la frase.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir, Alice?

- Yo… Que… ¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidé!- se rió nerviosa.

Bella no quedó muy convencida, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- También presiento que seremos mejores amigas, Alice- dijo cuando iban caminando juntas a la clase de biología. Alice le sonrió y la abrazó.

Al final del día, Bella se despidió de Alice y de Jasper y subió a su camioneta roja (un trasto, según Alice y su madre). Iba conduciendo a casa cuando su celular recibió un mensaje.

_Bella:_

_Espero que nos veamos mañana. _

_¡Oh! Casi lo olvido: El viernes por la tarde iremos de compras para festejar nuestra amistad. _

_¡Prepárate!_

_Te quiere, Alice._

Sí. Mejores amigas por siempre.


	3. Conociendo a los Cullen

**Holaa! Me da latita escribir a quí, así que nos vemos abajo ;) **

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

"Conociendo a los Cullen"

Y, como Alice y Bella dijeron, se volvieron mejores amigas. Bella, por su parte, nunca le contó a Alice sobre su embarazo, solo Phill y su madre sabrían. Aunque la guatita se le estaba empezando a formar más, trató de ocultarla bajo jeans todas esas semanas. Funcionó.

Ya habían pasado meses desde que ellas conocieron, y hoy, Alice, que no se había vuelto a separar de Bella, la invitó a cenar en su casa el domingo.

- No lo sé, Alice- había dicho Bella- ¿Que tal si no les gusto?

- Bella, amiga, ¡claro que les gustarás! Me gustaste a mí, ¿no?

- Sí… Está bien. Iré.

.

.

.

Era viernes por la noche, y Alice y Bella tenían una pijamada secreta en la escuela, junto con Ángela.

- Y bien, chicas- sonrió malévolamente Alice. Bella y Ángela se estremecieron. Esa sonrisa no traía nada bueno- Es la hora de jugar a verdad y reto.

Bella y Ángela suspiraron aliviadas. Se esperaban algo peor.

- Bella- empezó Ángela- ¿Verdad o reto?

- Sé que con Alice harían que les revelara todo de mí… Así que reto.

- Bien- Alice y Ángela sonrieron malévolamente.

- Te reto a… ¡a llamar al Sr. Molina y hacerle una broma muuy fea!

Bella suspiró, resignada, y tomó el teléfono que Ángela extendía.

Al segundo timbre, la ronca voz del Sr. Molina se escuchó. Lo habían despertado. Claro, quién en su sano juicio seguía despierto a las tres de la mañana.

- ¿Diga?

- Emmm… Sí, hola- dijo Bella, fingiendo una voz roca. Alice y Ángela suprimían sus risas contra sus manos- Me acaban de informar que usted es el ganador de los cinco mil millones de pesos. Felicidades.

- Sí, sí, que alegría….. Espere…. ¿Gané? Gané ¡Gané!- gritó entusiasmado el Sr. Molina.

- Para reclamarlos debe ir a… a China y pedir los cinco mil millones. Eso eso todo, amigo. Adiós.

- ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!- se escuchó en la línea antes que Bella colgara. Todas se quedaron con la mirada fija en el teléfono de Ángela, hasta que no pudieron más y se soltaron a reír a carcajadas.

- Yo… Tú… ¡No puedo creer que lo creyera!- trataba de decir Alice.

- Él… Él..- Bella no pudo más y se echó al suelo.

- Bien, bien, tranquilas- dijo Ángela después de un rato en que las risas de Alice y Bella seguían- ¿Creen que irá a China?

- No lo creo- comentó Alice- El Sr. Molina es demasiado inteligente para creerse algo así.

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste cómo gritaba de felicidad?- dijo Bella- ¡Claro que irá!

Ángela asintió energéticamente, de acuerdo con Bella.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

- Sigo creyendo que no la hará.

- Bien, Ang- murmuró Bella- ¿Verdad o reto?

Ángela lo pensó un segundo.

- Verdad. No tendría el valor para hacer algo como lo que tú hiciste, Bella.

- ¿Qué fue lo más vergonzoso que has hecho?

Ángela se sonrojó.

- Pues… en tercer grado, en clases de ciencias, me quedé dormida sobre la mesa de la Sra. Flowers. Desperté con todos mis compañeros viéndome a la cara. Yo me asusté y salté y… Besé a la Sra. Flowers.

- ¡¿Qué?- chillaron Bella y Alice.

- No había sido mi intención- susurró Ángela- Solo… pasó cuando salté.

- ¿Cómo es que te quedaste dormida en la mesa de la Sr. Flowers?- preguntó Bella.

- No preguntes.

- Ok. Alice- sonrió Ángela-¿Verdad a reto?

- Verdad- contestó, sin vacilar, Alice.

- ¿Has tenido sexo alguna vez?

- ¡Claro que sí, Ang!- se sonrojó Alice.

_Vaya. Algo nuevo en Alice._

- ¿Con quién fue primero?- quiso saber Ángela- Vamos, ¡cuenta!

Alice se sonrojó aún más.

- Con… ¡James!- dijo y se tapó la cara con la almohada de Bella.

- ¡¿James?- gritó Ángela- Lo hiciste con Ja…

Alice le tapó la boca antes de que terminara.

- No lo grites, Ang. Podrían escucharte.

- Alice, somos las únicas aquí. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí- razonó Bella.

- Aún así. Algún… Muerto podría escuchar.

Bella bufó.

- Mmm… ¿Alice?- dijo Ángela contra la mano de Alice.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podrías quitar tu mano?- preguntó.

- Lo siento.

- Da igual. Pero, ¿enserio fue con James?- Alice asintió- ¿James Crawford? ¿Ese bombón tan bueno de la clase de biología?

Alice asintió, aún algo sonrojada.

- Vaya- suspiró Ángela- Y, ¿usaron protección?

-¡Ángela!- gritaron Bella y Alice a la vez.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso me vez con un bebé en este instante?

- Odiaría tener un bebé en la preparatoria- admitió Ángela.

- Y yo- la apoyó Alice.

Bella se había quedado en blanco.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? Estás mas pálida- dijo Alice.

- Sí, sí. Estoy bien- mintió.

Bella odiaba que hablaran de tener bebés en la escuela. No era la primera vez que lo hablaban, pero siempre, ese tema, la ponía nerviosa. Ya había tenido suficiente con Reneé…

_Flashback_

_- Uhmm… Mamá, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo nerviosa Bella._

_- Claro, linda, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Reneé mientras se sentaba a cortar apio. _

_- Yo.. Esto… Mamá.. Estoy embarazada._

_Su madre la miró un segundo, y después se echó a reír._

_-¡Qué gran chiste, Bella! Deberías ser comediante…_

_Bella se golpeó mentalmente. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó._

_- No, mamá. Yo… En verdad estoy embarazada._

_Reneé dejó de reír. Mala señal._

_- ¿Tú… hablas enserio?_

_Bella bajó la cabeza y asintió. _

_Silencio._

_-¡AAHHHHHHH!- gritó Reneé._

_Bella se sobresaltó._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes, mamá?_

_- ¡AHHHHHHH!- volvió a gritar, más fuerte, Reneé._

_- ¿Mamá?- Bella ya se estaba empezando a asustar._

_- ¿Qué tienes, Reneé?- preguntó asustado Phill, que acababa de bajar las escaleras._

_Reneé siguió gritando._

_- ¿Qué-qué le pasa?- le preguntó Phill a Bella. _

_- No-no lo sé- dijo con las manos en alta, en señal de que ella no había hecho nada- Solo… le conté que estaba embarazada y…_

_- ¡¿Qué tú qué?- gritó Phill._

_- Pues…_

_Después de veinte laaargos minutos…_

_- …Y así es como pasó- rió nerviosa Bella._

_Reneé y Phill la miraban atónitos, sin poder creerlo._

_- Yo.. me iré a mi habitación- dijo Bella, y corrió._

_- ¡Isabella!- gritaron Reneé y Phill desde la cocina._

_Y ahí empezó la charla del cuidado, de que él nunca te valoró, etc, etc…_

_Fin flashback_

-¿Y qué dices tú, Bella?- preguntó Alice, sacando a Bella de sus recuerdos- ¿Te gustaría tener un bebé en preparatoria?

Bella tragó saliva, se secó el sudor de las manos y dijo con toda la seguridad que pudo:

-No.

.

.

.

- ¡Bella! ¡Hay una chica llamada Alice en la entrada!- gritó bajo las escaleras Phill.

- ¡Voy!

Bella se arregló la pequeña cinta en el cabello y bajó la escalera de dos en dos. Llegó abajo sana y salva.

_¡Nuevo record!_, pensó.

Alice estaba en la entrada, efectivamente, conversando alegremente con su madre. En cuanto vio a Bella le sonrió.

- Bien, Bella, nos vamos. Un gusto en conocerte, Reneé- le sonrió Alice.

- ¡Adiós, queridas!- gritó Reneé cuando las dos ya estaban lejos.

- ¡Vaya! Ya te ganaste a mi madre- bromeó Bella.

- Es muy adorable- elogió Alice.

- Te la regalo- sonrió Bella.

- No gracias. Suficiente tengo con Esme- suspiró.

Caminaron poco tiempo, y cuando se detuvieron, lo hicieron frente a una casa… O mejor dicho mansión.

A Bella se le abrió la boca, y Alice rió.

- ¿Sabes? Todos ponen la misma expresión- le comentó riendo.

- Es…- Bella trató de buscar las palabras para describir la magnífica casa que se encontraba ante sus ojos.

- ¿Magnífica? ¿Inigualable? ¿Un castillo hecho de piedras de rocas de mar? Esas son algunas de las opciones. Casi siempre dicen esas… Excepto la última. Esa es de Jazz y yo- se sonrojó.

- ¿Entramos?- preguntó al ver que Bella no tenía intención de moverse.

- Ok- Bella sacudió la cabeza y siguió a Alice al interior de la casa.

Y, tal como Bella lo imaginó, la casa era aún más magnífica por dentro. Las murallas eran de una piedra hermosa, como un color entre el verde esmeralda y plateado. El aire era cálido. Los sillones muy hermosos, pero algo antiguos, también, aunque combinaban con la antigüedad de la casa. En el fondo se encontraba una escalera en forma de caracol muy elegante, mas le daba un estilo familiar que resultaba bello con todo lo que había allí.

Simplemente perfecto.

- La última chica que vino, se desmayó- le comentó Alice- Creo que fue demasiado para ella.

- ¿Cómo una casa puede ser tan hermosa?- preguntó Bella.

- ¡Oh! Eso. Lo que pasa es que Esme, mi madre, es una diseñadora de interiores- explicó.

- Pues lo hace muy bien.

- Claro. Por algo será la mejor de Londres, Bella- se burló Alice.

- Alice. Ya estás en casa- dijo una bella mujer, apareciéndose por detrás de los sillones.

- Sí. Bella, ella es mi madre, Esme. Mamá, ella es Bella- presentó.

- Así que tu eres la famosa Bella. Alice me dijo que eras una chica muy linda y agradable. Tenía razón en lo de linda. Eres hermosa, querida.

Bella, que nunca había estado acostumbrada a los comentarios amorosas de los adultos, se sonrojó.

- Gracias, señora- murmuró bajito.

- No me digas señora. Haces que me sienta una anciana. Llámame Esme, querida.

Esme era un mujer muy linda y dulce. Tenía el pelo del color de un caramelo derretido. Ojos azules- como los de Alice-, y era poco más pequeña que Bella. La sonrisa era muy maternal y dulce.

- Está bien, Esme.

Esme le sonrió.

- ¿Dónde están Edward y Emmett?- preguntó Alice, buscándolos con la mirada.

_¿Emmett?_

- Emmett está en su cuarto, como siempre. Edward no ha llegado de sus clases de piano. Mientras que esperamos a tu padre para cenar, ¿Me podrías ayudar con las bandejas, Bella? Alice ayudará con los cubiertos.

- Claro- accedió Bella, sonriendo genuinamente.

Cinco minutos después, Alice seguía poniendo los cubiertos. Esme y Bella trataban de quitar un insecto del techo. Bella estaba subido en la silla, tratando de alcanzar el insecto con una escoba, mientras intentaba de que su playera no se subiera sobre su ombligo. Su estómago estaba demasiada abultada en esos días.

Se escuchó un ruido de un motor en la entrada, y luego Edward entraba por la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo.

- ¡Hola a todos! Siento llegar tarde. Mis..

Bella, que se había sobresaltado al escuchar la puerta por estar tan concentrada en el insecto, se cayó de la silla y cayó… En los protectores brazos de Edward.

Edward pensó que nunca había visto a una chica tan linda como Bella, y Bella pensó lo mismo.

- Hola. Soy Edward- dijo Edward, y le dio una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Bella se sonrojó e inevitablemente se sonrojó.

Desde lo lejos, Alice y Esme los miraban con una sonrisa cómplice.

El plan había funcionado, pensaron.

Mientras, Edward y Bella seguían perdidos en la mirada del otro.

Sí, tal ves las cosas no fueran tan malas después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>JAJAJA! Los Cullen y Edward aparecieron! <strong>

**Bien. En el capítulo anterior se me fue agradecer a las lindas que me leen ;) : A **Zoe Hallow, Spekus y MdeCullen.

**I LOVE YOU, GUYS!**

**Nos vemos el… Viernes!**

_**CIAO!**_

**Toto.**

**BOOTÓN.**


End file.
